Jimmy and Jerry Gourd
Classic = |-|Netflix= Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *'Species': Gourds *'Eye Color:' Jimmy (Lime Green) Jerry (Golden Orange) *'Age': Probably Early or Mid 20's *'First appearance: '''Are You My Neighbor? '''Jimmy and Jerry Gourd' are brothers and two of the main characters of VeggieTales. Bio Jimmy and Jerry first worked at the USS Applepies with Bob, Larry, and Scooter. Scooter didn't like them at first because all they do is sing and eat, and thought they were crazy. Junior then met them and after hearing Jimmy say he'd like to eat a whole planet, he told the crew to send the brother gourds in the space pods so they could eat the popcorn meteor and save the ship. They were then congratulated and Jerry found the electric plug for the ship's power and everybody was happy of what they did. They also took over the Countertop when they wanted to host the show, which unfortunately didn't go well as expected. Personality Like Bob and Larry are the Abbot and Costello, Jimmy and Jerry are the Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They like eating and singing a lot. They don't do a whole lot, but they do like helping others when they're needed. Like Larry, they are clueless and often like people to laugh. Jimmy is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Jerry is the slightly intelligent and quiet one. Physical Appearance Both Jimmy and Jerry are gourds, and they're half identical. Jimmy is short and orange, and has a low voice, while Jerry is tall and yellow, and has a high voice. Filmography Jimmy and Jerry appeared in numerous episodes since their debut, both appearing with each other and apart. Jimmy's best known roles are Jim Gourdly, Dr. Jiggle/Mr. Sly, the King of Memphis, and Leg-o-Lamb. He is also a member of the Boyz in the Sink. Jerry's best known roles are the Constable, the Swede, the Duke of New Orleans, and the other Elf. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer (Jimmy) *Mike Nawrocki (Jerry) Gallery Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/Gallery Fun Facts * Jimmy and Jerry's names originated from the original landowners of Big Idea's second location at the manufacture screw factory. * In the original concept art, Jimmy and Jerry were originally meant to be bumpy. ** In the final art, they don't have bumpy skin, but another character would have bumpy skin in the next episode after their debut appearance. *According to Phil Vischer, the original voices for Jimmy and Jerry were inspired by an uptight-talking boss that he and Mike once worked for. Over the years, Jimmy's voice became more flamboyant, while Jerry's became more nasally. **In Are You My Neighbor?, Jimmy's voice was slightly deeper and sounded similar to Scallion 2's voice. *Jimmy's voice was originally used as the mad scientist and Frankencelery in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. It was rumored that Jimmy played the mad scientist, but it is unknown who played the latter scientist. *Since Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes, Jimmy is often seen without a stem. In the commentary for A Snoodle's Tale, Mike Nawrocki states that the stem is something similar to a toupee. *In the first Brazilian Portuguese dub, despite being male, Jimmy and Jerry are given very high pitched voices similar to that of a little girl. **In the Taiwanese Mandarin dub, this only happens to Jimmy whenever he speaks, meaning Jerry is completely unaffected by this. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:Gourds Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters